cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
CatDog (characters)
Cat, the smarter and more cunning of the two, is a Russian Blue. He often devises plans to trick Dog into getting what he wants, such as making Dog smarter in an attempt to have more in common with him, or having him win a dog sledding contest by training him in a very hard and militaristic manner, and usually, as a result of his greediness and selfishness, these schemes all blow up in his face. With his brains and constant ridiculing from the rest of the characters, he is the more defensive and short tempered of the two. He and Dog are sometimes seen fighting with each other or bickering (as shown in the episodes "Teeth for Two" and "CatDog Candy"), and Dog even tried to eat him once in the episode "Meat Dog's Friends". Despite his quirks and spats with Dog, he loves his brother with his whole heart. He cares so deeply that he ends up helping Dog in the end once his guilty conscience gets to him. Cat has a "crush" on Shriek. In one episode, Cat admits his love for Shriek and kisses her after Shriek kisses Dog and tells him she loves him (only to wind up getting pounded by the aggressive poodle). Cat desires fame and fortune and tends to go to excessive lengths in order to gain them. He is intelligent and enjoys reading, gardening, and listening to classical music. He is somewhat uptight and believes strongly in being polite and neat. He is a stickler for cleanliness and, like most cats, is aquaphobic. Despite his sophisticated personality, Cat also has a dark side. Whenever he snaps, he becomes a ruthless, psychopathic maniac of whom even the Greasers are scared, once they see what he is capable of doing (especially his stress-induced, superhuman strength, evident when he destroy the Greasers' monster truck with a single punch). Dog is the more happy-go-lucky and more naive of the two. He is also the source of clumsiness. He is an American Foxhound. He is extremely ambitious when Cat or any other character convinces him to take on a task, diving right into it with full force and energy. Dog is the typical loyal dog and is easily convinced. He is quite gullible and will believe everything he is told. His attention span is very short and he is easily distracted by balls, garbage trucks, bones, food, and his overactive imagination. Because of his more simple nature, Dog usually is the one who gets the pair into trouble. Not paying attention to Cat's warnings, his actions almost always end up with some severe consequences. Despite this, in many of the episodes, it is shown that Dog is usually the one that is more popular and athletic of the two, such as the episode when Cat and Dog both went back to school to complete Cat's last day of High School. Like Cat, Dog adores his brother and looks up to him no matter how many times Cat steers him into danger. He is often distracted with chasing shadows and chasing after tennis balls, and loves eating garbage. Much to the neat-freakish Cat's dismay, Dog leaves a mess everywhere he goes. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots CatDog appear as a collectible Master Model in both of the versions of Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. They represent their own show. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Cat and Dog appear as playable DLC characters in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. They were originally not even considered to be in, but were voted on in the last poll to see who was going to be the next DLC character. They are the only ones from their show to appear. Bio It may seem unusual that a cat and a dog would be considered best friends, much less brothers, but to Catdog, that's their life story. As different as night and day, Cat and Dog are conjoined twins, who, while sharing the same body, have different interests and personalities. Dog enjoys rocking out, chasing garbage trucks and going wild, whereas the more cultured Cat enjoys the finer things in life whilst preferring to take things easy. Their unique situation has earned them enemies in the form of the Greasers Gang, who don't take kindly to the "Catbutt" strolling through their neighbourhood. Nearburg was one of the first casualties of Pariah Dark's rampage, and, sadly, so was Dog, who charged at this invader destroying their friends' homes like he was chasing a mailman, only to find himself kicked to the curb for his efforts. Distraught and helpless, Cat lost the will to fight on, and was taken by Pariah Dark's Army as a prisoner of war. However, he was eventually found by Korra and Danny Phantom during a chance jump to one of the 'bad futures' created by the Ghost King's onslaught, and brought to the ghost known as Clockwork, who was one of the Council of Elders who brought the heroes together in the first place. "It was definitely not your time!" he said, and with a gesture, he reversed time and brought Dog back...who was just plain confused why Cat and these weird humans were so happy to see him. "Hey! It must be my birthday! Hooray!" he said. Now, with Nearburg to save, it will take the combined teamwork using Cat's intellectual wit and Dog's fervour to help the heroes and save the day! Just as long as there's no garbage trucks around, that is. Special Powers *None, but contain the combined attributes/defense capabilities and instincts of both a cat and a dog. Quotes Intro: *'Dog': "Hi-Ho-Diggedy!" Cat: YAAAAAH!!! *crashes into garbage cans* *'Cat': *is reading a book with glasses on, turns around and see opponent" "Ter-rific." *puts away book and glasses* *'Dog': *is barking, but slides into some trash cans* Cat: "DOG! Gah! Watch it!" Dog: "Whoops! Sorry, Cat!" *'Cat': "Can we just get this over with already?" *'Dog': *growls* (Random intro against a villain) *'Cat': "If you can't stand being around goofballs, try being attached to one! Er...no offense, Dog." Dog: "None taken, Cat!" (Intro against Ren and Stimpy) *'Cat': "Hm...purr, baby. What are you doing after this?" (Intro against Kitty Katswell) *'Dog': "YEAH! Dogs rule!" Cat: "Oh, BROTHER." (Intro against Dudley Puppy) *'Cat': "A little kid with kitty claws won't match up against a feline with canine instincts!" Dog: "YEAH! What he said!" (Intro against El Tigre) *'Dog': "Man, where's Mean Bob when you need 'im?" (Intro against a RRBM or Man-Arctica) *'Dog': "OH BOY! SQUIRREL!" (Intro against Muscular Beaver) Win Pose: * *garbage trucks passes, Dog chases after it, with Cat flailing behind yelling* * *Same as above, but Dog yells, "GARBAGE TRUCK!" before pulling off* * *Same as above, but Cat yells: "Oh no, here we go agaaaaaaaaaaaain-" * *Same as above, but Cat yells: "No! Stop! Bad dog! BAD DOOOOOG!!!!" * "Same as above, but Cat shrugs his shoulders, sighs and goes, "Why me?" before being yanked off* Victory Screen: *'Cat':"'All you need is some time all to yourself!' you say? Tried it. Didn't like it. Twice." *'Cat':"Dog, honestly! Is this REALLY the best time for you to be scratching yourself like that right now?...well, actually....I think I got an itch right there. Keep going. Ahh. That's the stuff." *'Cat': "Please stop asking how we go to the bathroom. It's not rocket science, people, nor is it your business! Seriously, sheesh!" *'Dog': "I feel so alive! Though I do feel a bit peckish-SQUIRREL!" *'Dog': "That was fun! It just doesn't get any better than this!" *'Dog': "Beaver, squirrel. Makes no difference, I like chasing 'em all!" (Victory Screen against Muscular Beaver) *'Cat': "So, how's about a little trip to the milk bar on me, little lady? Oh, don't mind my brother, I'm sure he and your partner have lots to discuss about...stuff." (Victory Screen against Kitty Katswell) Miscellaneous: *'Cat': "Let's get 'im, Dog!" (Tag In) * *'Cat' tosses ball* Dog: "Ball!" (Tag Out) *'Cat': "Dog, wait a minute!" (If first to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *'Dog': "HI HO DIGGEDY!" (If second to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) * *Cat yells* (Loss if hit with Hard Attack) *'Dog': "Cat, I feel...tired. Need nap...now." (Loss if hit with a Light Attack) *'Dog': "So, uh, did we win?" (Loss via Time Over) Taunts: * *Cat scratches himself like a dog* (Taunt #1) * *Dog coughs up a hairball* (Taunt #2) Nicktoons Racing CatDog appear as playable characters in Nicktoons Racing. They share the same kart and the only ones to represent their franchise. Other Games They appear as the hosts of Nickelodeon Party Blast. Trivia * Cat has 3 hairs on his head, being similar to Eddy. Gallery Catdogrender.png|CatDog in their show catdog.png|CatDog in the "Days of Future Past" art Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Nicktoons Racing Character Category:Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Character Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Playable Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Protagonist Category:DLC Category:CatDog Category:Feline Category:Canine